


The trouble with Dorothy Surana

by The_antivan_reads



Series: Campsite ficlets [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair is thinking, It's really just a story about all the weird shut my female surana gets up to, Surana is kind of weird..., blood magic mention, dares, insane, living in the circle must've sucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_antivan_reads/pseuds/The_antivan_reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was almost insane. </p>
<p>Bubbly couldn't cut it, eccentric was almost too polite a word. She had too many strange quirks that make even Morrigan reconsider the elf's sanity and normalcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The trouble with Dorothy Surana

He hadn't known her long, but he could already tell there was something strange about Surana. From the moment they had met she had this curious energy about her, and it wasn't his -long since repressed- Templar instincts kicking in either, contrary to the conversation he'd had with her mabari about it.

"How does an eleven Mage girl get a pet mabari in the first day of being free from the tower anyways?"

Alistair kicked a small pebble next to a riverbank he was pacing down. A happy "yap" came from where 'barkspawn' was pouncing along beside him. "Did she honestly think naming you that was funny? Maker. The dry humor in our camp is almost excruciating at this point now we have zevran."

It was her craziness. Maybe it was the tower. Maybe shed been locked up inside for so long she had cabin-fever. Alistair had caught wind that after a Mage escaped from the tower during an exercise session outside, they weren't allowed free time out of the circle anymore, so that made sense.

But they'd been travelling in the open air long enough for her to have settled down by now... Or at least that's what the strawberry blonde warden thought.

Alistair raked a hand through his spiked fringe and sighed. He wasn't sure why he was even following her, or why he himself wasn't giving orders.   
In her defence she had an alright knowledge of battle tactics and could be surprisingly serious when it came to abused minorities, a trait Alistair found very charming in the woman, but other than that she was almost insane. Bubbly couldn't cut it, eccentric was almost too polite a word. She had too many strange quirks that make even Morrigan reconsider the elf's sanity and normalcy. 

Duncan must have seen something Alistair hadn't maybe? All the ex-Templar knew was that she helped a blood Mage destroy his phylactery and escape. 

How is that proving yourself worthy of becoming a warden? 

Honestly Alistair was pretty sure she dabbled in blood magic herself. At least from what he'd seen. She knew how to tap into spiritual healing like she never had to study it, and after she drank that weird substance at soldiers peak, who's to say she doesn't commune with demons as well as spirits? 

"You two are thick as thieves hey?"  
Alistair stopped in his tracks and bent down to the dog to give him a careful scratch on his chin. "She's always collecting these random things you find on the road right? And most of the time they end up somewhere around camp they shouldn't be, cakes smeared inside Wynne's research notes, food in Morrigan's pack, random trinkets in zevran's small clothes... I don't even want to know how those got down there, but if you try and move any of them, Dot always gets so heated."   
Alistair chuckled quietly. "Leliana finds it 'endearing' can you believe that?"  
The dog shook its head slightly. "I remember once, she gave me a pair of silk pantaloons. They were muddy, and ripped in places..." Alistairs cheeks heated up. "But they were really pretty, so I kept them because hey! It was a gift. I did ask her if she would miss them though. So she showed me her secret collection of almost thirty pairs of these metallic, silk undergarments hidden inside her pillow casings... She'd been collecting them since she'd left the tower"

Alistair began picking up small twigs for a fire. "Or when I first met her, she was wearing this ridiculous hat. I almost burst out in tears when we shook hands in greeting. I tried to stay polite and not ask about it but I just couldn't keep my big mouth shut. I mean, it had bright giant feather Pom poms on it! What else was I supposed to do?"

Barkspawn barked complacently. "Turns out she'd lost a bet. But even while she was out of sight of all her friends, she kept the ridiculous thing on. 'They'll know' she said. Then moved her eyes round the battlements like they'd jump out from behind one of the pillars and knocked her on her feet if she even thought about it"

"She spent the last of our money on ingredients for cookies for makers sake! Then gave them to the qunari!"   
Alistair shrugged and looked down darkly. "Didn't even give me one"

The dog gagged in retort to alistairs woe. "They were bad anyway huh? I guess that makes it a little better."

The warden grabbed a small rock by the stream, and tossed it. It didn't skim, much to his childish disappointment.

"Oh wow! Do you remember in uh- oh maybe you weren't there. Oh yeah ok so let me start again. We were at Redcliffe just a few days ago. It being the middle of winter and all, she dared me 5 sovereigns that I wouldn't lick one of the farmhouses that had an icicle on it.   
"Me, being the complete gullible, fool that I was and continue to be, took her up on it."

Barkspawn jumped excitedly, then plonked himself down as Alistair did the same on a nearby stump. 

"Once my tongue was stuck completely, funny voice whimpering and all, I tried to pry myself from the building with my hands. Dot took this as a challenge to use that stupid frost spell on my hand and so there I was; tongue stuck to an icicle, hand frozen on a door, and then she kept going until only my left leg was unfrozen.  
"Maker, I was so glad she didn't bring morrigan along or she would have made my a human iceberg I swear."   
"Anyways, she eventually came back and unfroze me, a whole two hours later. I wouldn't talk to her after that. And I had every reason not to."

Alistair stood up, his knees cracking as he did so, turned around, and began making for camp with what little undampened firewood he had collected. "The only time you can get her to be quiet is when she's listening to Leliana's stories, she can't cook, she refuses to clean, she's irrational and irresponsible, rude, but loves to learn things. But she has to learn them her way, or no way at all. She's always fighting with at least one person in camp, even if she knows they're right, or even if she shares the same view on the subject as they do. It's like she does things to get a rise out of people. But then apologises with such kindness. She is the woman in charge of us, the woman who tells us how we are going to save the world...

Dot Surana is one strange, strange girl."

Barkspawn panted in agreement.


End file.
